A Light Among Darkness
by ForgetfulGal45
Summary: Sapphire is your average 12 year old genius with a seemingly perfect life. She attends Coast City International Academy as a sophomore, she has a amazing group friends. Oh, and did I mention she's Comet, the protege of Green Lantern who happens to have a few secret especially a very dark one? **Adapted from Wattpad**
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! This is my first WattPad story so plz bear(that's right, right?) with me as I figure it out. Thanks and hope you enjoy the story!**  
 **Okay so this is an add on to the original authors note. So I unpublished this first chapter. I have no idea why. I think I was contemplating(again) with Sapphire actually being a ***** ******* for a bit. Kinda still am. So, if this disappears again, that means I'm being an indecisive idiot. Got it? Good. Enjoy!**

Coast City, June 2nd, 2006

8 year old Sapphire skipped happily along the sidewalk outside her apartment in Coast City. She happily hummed her favorite song as she walked down the alley towards the courtyard of the apartment buildings. Her shoulder length hair bobbed up and down over her green backpack. She had her nose shoved in a book and both ear buds were blasting music so she didn't notice when a loud whoosh resonated overhead. Halfway down the alleyway, she noticed a green light out of the corner of her eye.

She whipped around and came face with a floating green ring. **'Sapphire Jordan of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear.'** Now Sapphire may be only 8, but she had the mind of a 6th grader not that she always acted like it. "Umm...what?"

The ring suddenly slipped on her finger and released a bright green light. **'Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.'** And she was whisked away by the green light.

"Ummm...what the heck is going on?", Sapphire blurted out as she sat before what she would describe as 'a bunch of little blue men.' Unfortunately, the little blue men didn't seem to hear her not care as they were bickering amongst themselves.

"Why would the ring choose a child?"

"A being as young as her is not responsible enough to handle these responsibilities."

While they bickered, her being left forgotten, she shoved her MP3 player and the book into her backpack. She then changed her attention back to the blue men. "Hellooooo?"

"We do not control who the ring chooses and it obviously sees something in this child."

"Am I actually going to have to shout to get their attention.", she said with a twitch of anger.

"I think we should send her home and have the ring find another host."

"ATTENTION LITTLE BLUE GUYS IN RED ROBES. I WOULD LIKE TO BE INCLUDED IN THIS TALK THE OBVIOUSLY CONCERNS ME!" Sapphire shouts at the top of her lungs. They finally payed attention, slightly, and by slightly I mean _very_ annoyed.

"Young lady, I would assume someone your age would at least know how to respect your elders."

"I've lost all my manners after what I've been through.", she retorted back.

"You seem quite...mature for your age."

"Mature's one way to put it. I'd rather reference it as 'acting my intellectual age with no maturity what so ever.' Any who, what the hell is going on? I mean I know where I am from what I've been told but what I'd like to know is why the hell I'm here." Sapphire ranted.

"You are here because the ring choose you to be a green lantern but we believe that ring made a mistake and choose someone to young."

"Yessh. You sound just like...my...brother. Oh shot!" , Sapphire exclaimed as she came to a sudden realization. "My brother's probably having a freaking heart attack right now!"

"What do you mean your brother?"

"I don't exactly have any parents. Well my dad's still alive but he's off doing who knows what. Anywho, I live and was raised by my brother, Hal Jordan."

There was a long moment of silence following her statement. "Come again?"

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~||~|~|~|~|~|~|~\~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
"Oh god tyke! There you are! I was so worried!", Hal said as he wrapped his sister in a hug.

"You can let me go now. It's embarrassing.", Sapphire choked out with a bright red face.

"Lantern Jordan, remember why you were called here. It is to discuss the case of your sister gaining a green lantern ring."

"Well if that's the case, I absolutely forbid her from being one.", Hal said furiously.

"It is not your choice, it's her's." The guardian said, pointing at Sapphire.

"Well in that case, f*** yeah!", Sapphire shouted.

"Language!", Hal said, lightly punching her shoulder.

"Sorry.", she responded sheepishly.

"It is settled then, until Sapphire is deemed ready by Lantern Jordan, she will under his mentorship. You two are dismissed."

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
A few days later...

"We are live in Coast City where Green Lantern is currently fighting Professor Ojo. We-", a strong gust of air suddenly passed over along with and a streak of light passed over head.

"What was that? It looked like a comet!"

"Comet? I like the ring of that. " Sapphire said to herself as she landed next to her brother. (See picture for uniform{to be created})

"What took you so long?" He said with a smirk.

"Well some of us have school and shit."

"Language."

"Whatever, I'm ready to get down!" She said forming a baseball with her ring.

"Well, let's do this then.", he said he formed a baseball bat.

She flew over to the other side of Ojo and scream "Hey! Guy who shoots lasers with his eye." Ojo turned around, "You little brat..."  
"CATCH!" Sapphire yelled as she threw the baseball at him. Ojo dodged it but that's when GL hit the ball back at Ojo using the bat, knocking the villain out.

Sapphire flew back to GL who affectionately ruffled their hair. They were soon swarmed by reporters asking lots of questions. The most prominent question was "Who is this girl?"

"Isn't it obvious?", Sapphire started with a smirk.

"I'm Comet, GL's protege."


	2. Back From Japan and Streaming

Four years later...  
August 16th, 2010

I ran as fast as I could to the terminal. I mean, I was really excited to back home and I NEED to see my friends ASAP. My brown hair bounced as my ponytail flew behind me. I got the baggage claim and was ecstatic when my bag was one of the first out. I grabbed and ran out to main lobby. I looked around for sec hoping that Hal was here already but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for someone tyke?"

I spin around to see my brother, Hal, standing behind me. "Hal!" I shout as I embrace him in a hug. "What, you couldn't survive a month without me?"

"I so did. I bet you were the one who was lonely.", I say back, smirking.

"Well I got a month free of 'parental duties'." He said. "Says the man child.", I say back with a giggle. "Hey! I'm not a man child.", he glares back.

"Whatever. But we need to get to the car. I promised my friends I'd meet them for the stream in an hour.", I whined with puppy eyes. Puppy eyes ALWAYS work on Hal. Especially if it's from me.

"Ok, ok tyke. You got an hour."

"But I want to get there early.", I whined. I may be a Sophmore, but I am still 12.

"Ok then we'll just drop your bags of at the apartment and I'll drive-" "NO! I'm walking!", I interrupt.

"Whatever floats your boat tyke. Time to go.", Hal said in relaxed manner as he grabs my bag. We walk out to the car and he throws my bag in the trunk. I hope into the front seat with my backpack and we drive off from the airport.

The car ride was silent for the first 10 minutes before I remembered two things. "Hey, how'd the protege thing at the Hall go?" I said as I casually played with my hair. Hal almost choked on the coffee he was drinking. "I take it they found out about the watchtower or some shit like that." I say.

"Something like that.", he says nervously. "Did something else happen?", I ask as we pull up to the apartment building.

"Um..well.. Oh look! Don't you need to meet your friends?", he responds urgently. I look at the time. "Shizz. I'm late. I'll see you later!" I say as I hope out of the car and run down the sidewalk with my backpack. I turn to corner and run down an alley way before I proceed to fade into a cluster of sparkles.

At the mountain...

"Hey M'gann, what you watching?" Artemis asked as she looked over M'gann's shoulder, who was sitting on the couch. "I'm on this site called YouTube and I found these really funny bunch of kids called the DotS Crew!"

"I've heard of them. It's a group of five channels with around 12,000,000 subscribers total. Their younger than us if I'm right.", Artemis said as she watched the video M'gann was watching. It was of two girls, one with blonde hair and one with ginger hair. They looked like they were eating jellybeans(It's the Bean-Boozled Challenge!). They both laugh when the blonde started cheering and the ginger got up and started running to a trash can. " _Well that concludes this video! Make sure you slap that like button and leave a comment on what our next challenge video should be. This is DotS Tourmaline-" "-And DotS Scarlet! *gags*" "Signing out! Buh-bye!"._ The video ended with one of the two girls waving goodbye and started to play the outtro music.

"Are you two watching DotS Crew?", Robin asked as he walked into the room with Wally. "I love the DotS Crew! They're so funny! I heard they're live streaming on Twitch right now.", Wally said as he ran over to the laptop.

"What's a live stream?", Superboy asked as he walked, having heard the conversation with his super hearing.

"I believe it is where people do things online in real time.", Kaldur responded as he walked in behind Superboy.

"Do you guys want to watch it?", Robin asked as he walked over the computer and started typing.

"Definitely!", M'gann and Wally shouted. Everyone stared at Wally. "What? I like watching Richard's channel."

"And there we go.", Robin said as he finished typing. The tv flickered before it showed what was currently on M'gann's computer. Wally took the computer from M'gann and pulled up twitch. He quickly found their twitch channel. When they pulled it up, the stream hadn't started yet. "We need popcorn!", M'gann said as she dragged Artemis to kitchen with her as the boys say in living room. The girls came back with 6 bowls of popcornv just as the stream started and they both settled down in their seats.

T _he stream cut to four people sitting what looked like a living room._ " _Hej all you moon sprites. It's DotS Tourmaline and today I am here with the whole crew.", the blonde, Tourmaline, started. "Siku njema all my falcons out there. DotS Richard here.", the black boy with dreadlocks said(it is not racist cause I'm black and I'm saying it.) "Hello all my beautiful color spirits. It's DotS Scarlet here." , the ginger said in a thick British accent._ " _Ciao all my friends. My name is DotS Carter.", a boy with a awkward curl said in an Italian accent. "Now you all my be thinking that's not all of you because there's suppose to be five of you.", Tourmaline started before being interrupted by Richard. "Our fifth and final member is late but she should be here-" "I'm here!", a girl's voice yelled as blur of brown hair crashed on the floor face first. She immediately sat up and you could see a young girl with a large ponytail. "Hello my starlings! It's DotS Sapphire and I'm back from Japan!" She said with the biggest smile in the world._

 _"_ OMG it's THE DotS Sapphire! She hasn't been on uploaded anything new in over a month!", M'gann exclaimed excitedly, squealing in delight.

 _"_ Weren't you on Mars over a month ago?", Robin asked.

 _"_ Yeah but that doesn't mean I never saw her channel while I was on YouTube."

 _"_ Well I think she's kinda cute.", Wally said. "And I think she's 3 years younger than you.", Artemis retorted back.

"Isn't that..." Kaldur said only to look over to see Robin shushing him with a smirk. Back on the stream, the DotS were doing a Q&A.

 _"Ok, this next question's from Madilicious. 'When is the Richhire ship going to sail?", Scarlet read out loud as Tourmaline and Carter started laughing their heads off, soon joined by Scarlet. Sapphire and Rochard took a moment to process what was said before shouting at the same time, "WHY AM I SHIPPED WITH THIS IDIOT!" The laughter from their friends and their audience got louder as the two started to duke it out, yelling multiple profanities at each other before Tourmaline finally pulled them apart._

"I wonder who they remind me of..", Robin said, stealing a glance at KF and Artemis who were sat on opposite ends of the couch. The team continued to watch the stream for the next hour and half in which the DotS also played some WoW and Overwatch(I can't help myself!).

" _And that is all we have for our little 'Welcome home!' Stream for miss Sapphire over here but before we go were gonna play a song for all of you!", Scarlet said with a smile on her face. "You Dotlings have one minute to comment a song and we'll choose from the chat below." Sapphire said as she ran to the computer. She put a finger up before saying "Starting...NOW!"_

"Rob give me that computer!", KF said as he sped over and snatched the computer from Robin. He quickly typed something in the stream chat before handing it back over to Robin.

 _"And...STOP!", Carter said as loudly as he could. "Ok let me look through these...", Sapphire said as she fished through the comments. Her eyes lit up as one caught her eyes and a smile spread across her face. "Ok we have a song request from 'SuperDuperFlashFan'-_ The team stared at Wally- _"he or she would really like us to play Dream & Reality by Area 11._ **(I am Dave EXCLAMATION MARK Yognau(gh)t and I have the balls!)** _Ok then lets get to it.", Sapphire said as she flipped the camera around towards a band set up. She and the DotS ran over to the set and got ready._

 _ **START SONG HERE**_  
Carter rocked the first keyboard part and soon the rest of the group joined in. Tourmaline on drums, Richard on bass, Scarlet on guitar, and Sapphire was preparing to sing.  
 _ **Dreams... are realities.**_  
 _ **You mean so much to me,**_  
 _ **I can't forget the way,**_  
 _ **The choice that we made that day.**_  
 _ **Brick up the window to block out the world,**_  
 _ **200 sleepless nights ago,**_  
 _ **Is it worth the risk that we take?**_  
 _ **Gambling our youth away,**_  
 _ **Waiting and hoping from the side-lines**_  
 _ **But this is our moment, it's our chance to shine.**_  
Sapphire did a jumping air guitar before landing and pointing at the camera.  
 _ **'Cause this feels better than the best thing,**_  
 _ **'Cause we are stronger than anything,**_  
 _ **We've grown from all the things we've been through,**_  
 _ **And they couldn't break us if they wanted to.**_  
The team couldn't help but feel like a magic energy was radiating off of them as they performed.  
 _ **[Instrumental]**_

 _ **I see, when I close my eyes,**_  
 _ **Your smile is brighter than the lights in the skies**_  
 _ **Now I put the colour between the lines,**_  
 _ **24 years of biding my time.**_

 _ **'Cause this feels better than the best thing,**_  
 _ **'Cause we are stronger than anything**_  
 _ **We've grown from all the things we've been through,**_  
 _ **And they couldn't break us if they wanted to**_

 _ **'Cause this feels better than the best thing,**_  
 _ **'Cause we are stronger than anything**_  
 _ **We've grown from all the things we've been through,**_  
 _ **And they couldn't break us if they wanted to**_

 _ **[Instrumental]**_

 _ **Dreams... are realities.**_  
 _ **You mean so much to me,**_  
 _ **Umbillical cell phone, wont you tell me what is real?**_  
 _ **Lets write our names in history,**_  
 _ **Let's make these dreams reality,**_  
 _ **'Cause this feels better than the best thing,**_  
 _ **'Cause we are stronger than anything**_  
 _ **We've grown from all the things we've been through,**_  
 _ **And they couldn't break us if they wanted to.**_

 _ **Cause this feels better than the best thing,**_  
 _ **'Cause we are stronger than anything**_  
 _ **We've grown from all the things we've been through,**_  
 _ **And they couldn't break us if they wanted to.**_

 _ **Cause this feels better than the best thing,**_  
 _ **Cause this feels better than the best thing,**_  
 _ **Cause this feels better than the best thing,**_  
 _ **'Cause we are stronger than anything**_  
 _ **We've grown from all the things we've been through,**_  
 _ **And they couldn't break us if they wanted to.**_  
 _ **SONG SHOULD END HERE**_

The stream shut off a few moments later. "That was awesome!", Wally screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well, before you start yelling Wally, we need to go pick up someone.", Robin said to the team.

"Who?", Wally asked obliviously.

"The comet of Coast City.", Kaldur said for Robin.

At this, Wally paled and the rest of the team was very confused.


	3. The Cafe

**So. I finally made up my mind on what to do for this chapter. You seriously should see the notebook I have just to sort this out.**

 **The picture above is Sapphire in her civilian wear.**

 **So here's a funny story. My cousin, BlueBookGirl(go check her out), was helping me with my original story. Note: I rewriting a story I started when I was 10. So basically, all like my major characters were girls. All the op characters were girls. There were a lot of girls and like five boys. So basically, 10-11 1/2 old me was dubbed a femininazi by my cousin. Yeah I was strange girl and now that I'm writing this down its not as funny as I thought so just pretend you didn't read this.**

 **Now to the actual story.**

Coast City, 4:28 pm

The team walked through the streets of Coast City in their civilian wear. Wally was sulking to the rest of the team's confusion. "Who are we going to see that Wally's so miserable about.", Artemis asked.

"My cousin. She's sweet but she can be vicious when she's mad.", Wally said sadly.

"She wouldn't be vicious if you didn't make her upset." Robin told her.

"How do you know.", Wally asked.

"Because I've met her and she very nice person.", Robin responded.

"I can agree with Robin on that one, she is very kind.", Kaldur added.

"But she's terrifying.", Wally argued.

"Aww. I'm not that bad.", a voice said over Wally shoulder.

The team jumped back at the girl who had just appeared out of seemingly thin air. She was stood with her hands in her pocket. She was wearing a white tank top hoodie with green stripes that had a sleeve on the right side. She had blue arm warmers on both arms that went right up to her elbow and a scarf tied around her left arm. There was a navy backpack slung over her right shoulder. She had on tan shorts the went above her knees and had dark navy combat boots on. She had her ponytail wrapped in blue cloth hanging over her right shoulder. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed to be able to light up the darkest of rooms but were slightly hidden behind a pair of blue wire frame glasses.

"Hey Saph! What's up?", Robin said to the girl while giving her a bro hug. (Ya know, this hug

Like this⬆️)

"Oh my god! Your DotS-", M'gann started before Sapphire smiled and put a finger over her mouth to shush her. "I don't want to be noticed. Let's go to somewhere quiet, come on."

Sapphire's POV

Dick, Wally, Kaldur, those other three and I sat down inside a small cafe I had found while wandering about the city one night. I brought us some milkshakes before I turned my attention to the team. "So, what brings you to Coast City? And care to introduce me to your new friends?", I asked Wally, Dick and Kaldur.

"I'm Megan and I'm a really big fan of your group. And this is Conner( **pretend he's already been given a name at this point)** and Artemis. I didn't know you were related to Wally.", Megan said with excitement.

"Technically were not related, my uncle and her brother are just really good friends so were technically cousins.", Wally explained.

"And you two are each other like every other week.", Robin added.

"But don't you two live on different ends of the country? It be impossible for you two to see each other every other week.", Conner asked.

"Well, my brother works with Uncle Barry a lot if you know what I mean.", I said with a goofy smile.

That's when Artemis seemed to realize what I was saying. "Your brother's the original Green Lantern! That makes you Comet, his protege!", she said as she jumped out from her seat and pointed at me, successfully shaking the table.

"Don't announce it to the whole world!", I said as I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. She sat down.

"I must ask Sapphire, where were you on Independence Day?", Kaldur asked.

"Oh yeah. That...", I said as my thoughts trailed to the 'Exposed!' incident that happened right when school was getting out for the summer. "I was just overseas in Japan because a friend of mine invited me.", I said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. I really just needed some time away from YouTube.

"Where's Japan?", Megan asked.

"It's an island country in Asia, very pretty. Anywho, you never told me why you here.", I said curiously, sipping my milkshake.

"Well I wanted to ask you about joining the team.", Dick said. I slightly chocked on my milkshake. "Team? What happened while I was gone?", I asked. I was very confused now.

"Perhaps it would be easier to explain this where we will not be overheard.", Kaldur said, confusing me further.

"So your telling me, that on Independence Day, you basically got a glorified backstage pass to the Hall of Justice and Roy quit because of it. Then you tried to prove yourselves by going to Cadmus to investigate and then ended up finding Conner who is a clone of Superman and explains why he got mad when I pestered him earlier, destroy the entire Cadmus building and then manage to convince the league to let you form a undercover team which now includes M'gann, who is J'onn's niece, and Artemis, who is Ollie's niece.", I said as me and the team walked through the zeta beam.

"Pretty much.", Wally said. "And you want me to join?" "Pretty much.", Robin responded.

"Oh, I am so in."


	4. Friendship and Mentors

**Feel free to skip this authors note. You'll probably do it without reading this anyways.**

 **It's finally here! But now you have to wait two more weeks for the next one. Sad face emoji** ️ **. So this will be last chapter before I jump on the main storyline. Right now, it's gonna pick up at Downtime and go straight into Befert. (Reason 1 of why this chapter took so long. Reason 2 is mentioned in the A/N) Enjoy!**

Mount Justice  
August 24th 18:46 EDT

"I'm bored!", I shouted as I flopped on the couch next to Conner.

"You only spent two hours fixing the tv! How can you be done with that?!", Artemis exclaimed, pointing at the tv.

"What can I say? I'm a genius who is currently bored". I responded, sinking further into the couch. Artemis sighed before walking off.

It had been a week since I 'unofficially' joined the team. I say unofficially because only the team knows, none of the mentors. I've been coming in and out of the cave, usually from 4-6 because the rest of the day, I'm hanging with my friends, making videos or patrolling the city.

Today, however, I plan on spending the whole day here because Tori said she'd 'hold down the fort' for me. She's the only other one who know about my 'other' activities. She's my best friend for goodness sakes, she knows everything about me. And when I say everything, I mean everything. I've known her since I was 4!

I was getting bored sitting on the couch because, even though I fixed the tv, Conner was STILL watching static! I got up and started walking off in the direction Artemis went. I started to get lost in thought about my friends, Scarlet, Tori, Carter and Richard, and thinking about the giant responsibility we carry and yet, only we are aware of it.

Then I start think about if I should really be keeping these secrets from the team, my new friends. I'm pretty sure they'd take what the DotS Crew really is fine and I'm sure that they wouldn't care about what happened in my past either but it's another thing that bothers me. A darker secret.

Suddenly, I snap out of my thoughts when I collide straight into Artemis. I'm barley up to her shoulders so I collide right into her chest and stumble back onto the floor, landing on my butt. "Sorry, I didn't see you there.", I said as I got up.

"It's fine Saph.", she responded as she helped me up.

"Can I ask you quick question?", I said suddenly. I'd been dying to ask her this since I met her but never got the chance. "Who are you really?"

She froze. "What do you mean?"

"I know your not Ollie's niece. I've known him for most of my life and I've never heard of you.", I told her. She didn't respond.

"Look," I put her hands in mine, "I honestly don't care who you really are. We all have a right to our secrets." She remained silent.

"Come on! We're still friends right?", I asked as I nudged her.

"Why wouldn't I be your friend, shorty?", Artemis joked. "I'm fun sized!"

After that encounter, we joked and giggled all the way back to the living room. While we were gone, Wally and Robin had arrived and the joined the rest of us at the mountain. "The girls are just in time to help us pick a movie.", Wally said as we walked in.

"Are we gonna have a movie night?", I squealed excitedly.

"We didn't have anything else to do, so we might as well.", Robin responded as he looked through a box of DVDs.

"This is so exciting! My first movie night!", M'gann squealed as well as she flew in with some cookies.

"Why don't we watch this one?", Conner asked as he picked up a random DvD.

" _Forrest Gump?_ I believe that is a very good movie.", Kaldur said as he looked at the DVD.

"It's the best! We need to watch it, now!", I said excitedly.

"I guess we're watching _Forrest Gump_ then." Robin said as he took the DvD from Conner.

We all sat down in the living room to watch the movie. I took a spot next to Artemis as the movie played. As the movie continued we all started to drift to sleep. After fighting it off, I finally resigned myself to sweet sleep.

3rd POV

Meanwhile, it was now 8:00 and Hal was pacing in his apartment with one Barry Allen trying to calm him down. "What if she got kidnapped or worse she slowly dying in an alley somewhere or-"

"Hal, you gotta calm down. You know as well as I do that she's perfectly capable of looking after herself.", Barry told the worried Hal.

"But she was suppose to be home almost an hour ago. What if something bad happened?", Hal said, worriedly. "Even her friends don't know where she is! They haven't seen her all day! She usually spends every moment with them!" He continued.

"Listen, Hal. Why don't you come with me to go get Wally for our patrol and then we can look for Sapphire with him. I'm sure she just got side tracked or something. You know she does that sometimes.", Barry said calmly as he gave Hal a pat on the shoulder.

"Fine." Hal said as he walked to the door. The two exited the apartment building, turned down the next alley and stepped into the zeta.

 _ **Recognized. Green Lantern. 05. Flash. 04.**_

The two leaguers materialized in Mount Justice and Barry zoomed off to get Wally. When he arrived in the living room, he saw the most adorable sight. The entire team was asleep in the living room with the credits of a film rolling on the screen. Kaldur had fallen asleep in the arm chair, Conner was asleep in the other arm chair and Wally and Robin were leaning against the couch, asleep on each other's shoulders. M'gann was asleep on the left armrest of the couch and Artemis was leaning, asleep, on the right armrest. Barry also figured out where Sapphire had disappeared off to. She was asleep with her head in Artemis's lap.

Barry pulled out his phone and silently took a picture. Hal would think was cute after he yelled at Sapphire. He quickly ran back to Hal, who had been waiting for him by the zeta beams. "I found your sister. She's with the team.", Barry told him.

Hal sighed and walked with Barry into the living room where the team was asleep. "At least she's safe.", Hal said as he looked at cute sight. Even though he was upset, he had to admit they all looked pretty cute right now. Hal quietly walked over to Sapphire and picked her, laying her head on his shoulder. Barry went and picked Wally up bridal style. "I'll call their mentors and tell them that their protégés fell asleep.", Barry said as they carried their protégés to the zeta beam.

"Guess we'll have to go patrolling tomorrow. Night Barry.", Hal said as he walked through the zeta beam. After he exited it, he carried Sapphire up to their apartment. He walked to her room and gently laid her down on her bed. He cover her with her sheets and gave her a kiss on the heads. "Goodnight sis." He whispered as he exited the room before going off to patrol by himself.

The following day, the team was cleaning up the mess from the previous night. They had woken up the following morning to find Sapphire and Wally weren't there. Robin mentioned that the two were suppose to patrol together last night and probably just left to go while they were all asleep. They assumed that was the reason before Wally came in a panic. "Yo, Wally. Why do you look like the apocalypse is coming?", Robin asked.

"Becausemyuncleandsapphiresbrotherfoundoutthatsapphireknowsabouttheteamandnowwereallscrewedbecausetheleaguewantshertohavenothungtodowiththeteam.", Wally said in one big sentence.

"Uh...did anyone understand what he just said?", Artemis asked.

"He basically said that the league's gonna kill us.", Robin elaborated. "Why would they kill us?", M'gann gasped.

"Robin is talking figuratively. The league is very overprotective of Sapphire.", Kaldur explained.

"Why? She's just one girl and from what I've been told about her, she seems very capable of defending herself.", Superboy said.

"Yeah, we understand that. The league, however, can't get past the fact she's barely a teenager.", Robin stated.

"But if we believe in her, the league shouldn't be mad, right?", M'gann asked innocently.

"You don't understand! Sapphire been with league since their founding! They practically raised her! It took her a hell of a lot of convincing for her to even become a prodigy and even then, they rarely let her leave Coast City or do anything near as dangerous as we do!", Wally said, having calmed down slightly.

"Honestly, I think it will go over fine.", Robin said calmly. "How can you be so calm? From what Wally's saying, we're probably in a lot of trouble.", Artemis responded.

"Oh, if I know Sapphire, she's not gonna let this go quietly.", Robin said with a smirk, "Definitely not."

Sapphire POV

"No!", I shouted for about the if-tith time, "I will not let you punish the team because of me. They're MY friends!"

"You shouldn't even have know about the team to begin with!", Hal shouted back at me.

"Well you shouldn't have hid it from me!" "It was for you're own safety!" "I can take care of myself!" "You sure proved that didn't you!" "You don't know what I went through and you sure as hell don't have the same problems I do!"

"Will you two be quiet!", Wonder Woman, or Aunt Diana, shouted at the us. I sat down with huff. Ya see, when I woke in the morning and realized I wasn't in the cave, I knew I was screwed. That lead to me being dragged up to the Watchtower and now I'm being scolded by my over protective family AKA the Justice League. Hal may be the only one of them I'm biological related to but they practically RAISED me.

"I don't get why me knowing about the tea is such a big deal.",I mumbled grumpily. "It is a big deal because as they youngest of the protégés, you are also the most innocent-" Uncle Clark started. "INNOCENT?! I am the farthest thing from innocent at this point. If you wanted that to be true, maybe you shouldn't have raised me in a world of heroes!"

The room faded into silence as they took in my outburst. In the time since I had met my best friends, they had helped me become more and more confident then I used to be.

"I say that we should let her join.", Uncle Bruce said. "Seriously!", I shouted with the biggest smile on my face.

"You can't be serious!"

"She's too young!"

"What are you thinking!"

The other founders continued to yell before his fist came down, silencing. Uh, #hesthegoddambatman anyone? "Look, I believe that Sapphire would be a valuable asset to the team. Hal, you know as well as I do that the green lantern ring would not of chosen her if she didn't have potential."

The room quieted again for a moment before Hal huffed. "Fine she can join the team." "HELL YEAH!" "But! There's one condition, if everyone agrees with this, that you must carry out."

Team's POV  
As the team stood in the cave debating if they were dead or not, the zeta beam came to life. _**Recognized. Green Lantern. 05. Sapphire Jordan. A02.**_

"Hey guys!", Sapphire shouted cheerfully as she and the three leaguers stepped through. She looked drastically different from yesterday as now, she was in her hero costume. (Here's a picture cause I'm too lazy to write it out in words. P.S. The wings will be explained momentarily.)

"Woah, since when do you have wings?!", Artemis exclaimed.

"Don't you watch the news? I've always had wings, I just hide them when I'm not out heroing.", Sapphire respond, "And I love how that's your first question and not if you guys are screwed or not." That caused the team to tense up.

"Spoiler, you're not!", she said happily. "Does that mean your an official member of the team?", Wally asked excitedly. "Yup. Little S is gonna be joining the team part-time." Hal said as he ruffled her hair as Sapphire wiggled away.

"What do you mean, part-time?", Superboy questioned. "Well, I've got a lot of responsibilities outside of school so I can't spend all my time at the cave but I can still be here."

"Part-time, smursh-time. Your part of the team now!", Artemis said as she slug her arm around the smaller girl. She didn't seem to notice the small glare Hal gave her. "Yep! I'm sure glad to be here and not in trouble!", she responded with a laugh.

The rest of the team happily conversed with their newest member but Robin couldn't help be see the slightest hint of regret, guilt and sadness skillfully hidden behind her cheery disposition.


	5. Author's Note

Quick note. This story will be updated a little slower cause I'm mainly stationed on Wattpad. But don't worry! If you don't feel like waiting, you can find the completed story over at this link! See you soon!

my. /UiNb/4j3aX3p2QA


	6. Downtime

August 27th  
Coast City  
5:03 PT

I flew into my bedroom window quietly as I landed on the carpet. I gently closed the window and tiptoed back to my bed. "Where you've been?"

I let out a small shriek of surprise as I turned around to see Tori sitting on my bed, filing her nails. "Why are you in my room?!"

"I'm your best friend and I live right upstairs. Do I need a reason? You should change before someone sees you. Also, why do you smell like clay?" She responded as she inspected her nails.

I sighed and in an instant, I was standing in my pajamas, no wings either with my hair down. I flopped on the bed. "So I know you have some sort of reason for being here Tori."

"Well, I actually came here at about 9 to remind you we had to help student council and you weren't here. So I took a nap for about 7 hours and then did my nails for one.", she responded as she tucked the nail file in her pocket.

"That's not til noon though."

"That's what I came to tell you. They pushed it to eight."

"What!", I almost screamed. "Well enjoy three hours of sleep.", Tori quickly said before hopping out to the fire escape.

"Ugggh." I groaned as I fell on my pillows. I was out in an instant.

I walked up to the student council room sluggishly. I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep and felt like shit. I opened the door and saw that everyone was already there. "There's the sleepy head.", Tori says as she put her arm around me. Everyone was dressed casually as school hadn't officially started yet but we all were wearing the bands that showed we part of student council around our arms. Tori's was white which represented her position as Secretary.

"The meeting's about to start!", Carter shouts as he waved at me. He had the dark green band which represented his position as Treasurer. I let out a nervous laugh."Gomen."

I took my seat at the table and looked around. Carter and Tori were sitting to my right. On my left sat the Vice President, Algis Zemaitis, who wore a yellow band, the School Board Liaison, Lilly Hallrick who was wearing a dark blue band and the Sports and Events Coordinator, Christopher Greenfield who wore a orange band. "Okay let's start the first meeting of the new year.", Algis says as he took out his papers. All eyes then turned to me.

I pick up my red band from where it was on the table and tie it around my right arm. The red band represented my position. "Alright! Let's make this another exciting year!" I shout happily. My position was the President.

A week! An entire fucking week! I spent every hour from 8 to 6 working to make the first week of school perfect. Now, we're ready for school to start next Wednesday. Sometimes I hated how the Student Council practically ran our school with the Board barely checking us but most of time, I love it.

We are currently putting the finishing touches to the auditorium, hanging up the decorations to welcome the freshman and returning student. Someone, *cough cough* Tori, thought it was a good idea to have the shortest person there to hang the thing that needed to be in the highest spot. Currently I am on top of a ladder, on my tiptoes I might add, with Tori, Carter, and Algis holding the ladder. Lilly and Chris had the last day off, lucky ducks.

"Hold it steady. I almost got it!", I say as I reached up on my tiptoes and raised the banner towards the wall.

"Stopshakingstopshakingstopshaking.", Carter says in rapid succession. I didn't help that as I was shaking the ladder, he was also, unintentionally, shaking the ladder.

"Look no hands!", Tori says as she took her hands off for a few seconds before grabbing it again and repeating the action again.

"Would you two grow up!" Algis yells at the two. "Aš apsuptas vaikų krūva!" When they didn't stop, he let go of the ladder, "OKAY! That's it! I'm done! I am done with this!" He proceeded to angrily storm out of the building.

At this moment, I am glad I didn't know Lithuanian because from the expression his face, it wasn't anything nice. I almost had the banner up when suddenly, **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The sudden beeping shocked me so, I slipped of the top of the ladder. The world moved in slow motion as I fell a few feet and my eyes shut, bracing myself.

" **Depictikinesis: Pillow Cushion!"**

I felt myself hit a soft cushion. It felt like a cloud. As I open my eyes, I see Tori hovering right above my face, worried. "What were you thinking idiota! You could have hurt yourself! Here's a better question, why didn't you save yourself! If Carter acted, you could have hurt yourself!", she yelled at me.

I gave her goofy smile. "Sorry. I just like the feeling the wind. I wouldn't have let myself go splat."

I sat up and saw Carter was messing with a green pen that had the Italian flag on it. "Whelp. I gotta go. See ya later!", I say as I bolt through the door before the two of them can respond.

No POV  
The two remaining Student Council members stood in silence as Sapphire ran out. "Soooooo. Wanna come edit the security footage with me?"(T)

"..."(C)

"..."(T)

"Sure, we don't want to get caught do we?"(C)

"That's the last thing we'd want."(T)

"At least Algis left before that fiasco happened."(C)

The pair giggled. With a wave of his pen, the cushion Carter had summoned disappeared, as if it was never there.

 **Authors Note Break time between episodes! You can skip over this if you want to.**

 **So here are the translations from all but the one I bolded. That one's special for reasons. (Note: that one no longer exists. I simplified)**

"Aš apsuptas vaikų krūva!"- I'm surrounded by a bunch of children!

idiota-idiot(obviously)

 **So now that translations are done, Sapphire's friends have a secret that she knows. Does it have something to do with Radiant Dawn? Hint Hint, it has everything to with it! Does it have something to do with how Carter summoned a cushion out of thin air? Of course! I am giving away way to much right now. Anyways, you won't find out what I'm talking about until the end of this story or the beginning of the next one(I'm still debating where it would fit better!)**  
 **Now we go back to Sapphire, who's just been summoned for the Bialya mission. It is now time for the Bereft half of the story!**


	7. Bereft

Unknown Time

Bialya

Unknown Date

'Ugh, my head.' I thought as I sat up. I look down and realized that I was sitting on sand. I picked some up and let it run through my hands, slowly processing my situation. Then I looked up and saw only a sea of sand. "Where the heck am I!?" I said as I looked around frantically. "Ugh! Focus Sapphire! Now let's take a moment and process my situation..." I said to myself.

That's what I would have done when suddenly something hurtled towards me. I teleported a few feet away in puff of smoke, ready to fight. That's when I realized that the thing was a boy who looked like a teenage Superman! "Did I get transported to some crazy dimension or something?!" I said as I teleported away from another one of his attacks.

We continued this dance for another few minutes before I started getting bored. "I'd love to finish this Superman Jr. but I got bigger things on my plate.", I said before flapping my wings and taking off into the air. 'Wait, he can't fly right?', I thought right as he jumped off the ground, barely missing my foot. 'That's a no.' And I flew away.

* * *

"Lalalala, flying around a desert in the middle of nowhere. Pretty sure I'm in Bialya because I saw one of their soldiers.", I sang as I glided gracefully in her Comet costume. Both helped keep the sand from getting in, especially at the speed I was flying.

"It's so dark out now! I wonder what I was doing out here.", I said out loud as I stopped in mid air. I sitting crisscross with my wings fluttering to keep me afloat. "The date on my watch said its September but last I checked it was April. Maybe someone wiped my memory?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. A blue magic circle appeared under me. " **Memory Restoration**."

I feel all the memories of the past six months come rushing back, layer out in front of me on my interface. "I'm on a team!", I almost shouted as well as almost falling out of the air. "I should probably go find them..."I trailed off as I landed. I switched to my Comet costume. "Wait...desert...Aqualad...Kaldur!" With that I took off to find the Atlantean.

* * *

"Right now, I probably am sticking out like a sore thumb." I thought allowed as I flew over the desert for the if-tith time. Who knew Bialya was so freakin huge! It didn't help that why I was a Green Lantern. Usually that's a good thing, but today being a 'lantern' did not help my stealth factor. I was a giant green light flying across the sky! Stealth factor, zero!

And that's when I noticed that I had been hovering about 50 ft. above the ground. That's also when I noticed that I was being shot at and Kono( **Who's** **Kono?** **I** **wonder...** ) was deflecting the bullets with whips of demonic energy( **Demonic?** **Keep** **thinking?** ). At to add to the party, I noticed three of my team members with Aqualad, just about to look up and see me.

'I can't let them know about Kono!' I thought quickly as I suppressed the demonic energy and started deflecting it with a energy construct shield. I took the next opening to land. "Take this!" I shouted and knocked the group of soldiers out by spinning around with an oversized hammer. "That went better than I expected." I said as I looked at my handiwork.

I turned around just in time to see Robin pop out from behind the rock. "There's you are Comet!" He shouted to me. Artemis and Wally also appeared and from the lack of questions looks, it seemed none of them had seen Kono's little display. "You knocked those guys out cold!" Wally exclaimed. "Well, I had to come save my team didn't I." I joked in response.

"We should get Aqualad back to the Bioship to recover." Artemis said. We nodded in response as I sighed a sigh of relief. My secret was safe.

* * *

M'gann had arrived back to the Bioship with Conner, who was back to normal, I tow. They had also brought along a souvenir, a sphere who Conner unoriginally named Sphere. While the rest of the team sat up in front where we would usually sit, I isolated myself to the very back, lost in thought. Thinking about all the ways today could have gone wrong for me. If Conner hadn't been feral, he would have discovered my secret powers, or worse, Radiant Dawn. If I had been captured, as I woke up out in the open, they could have forced me back into the life I escaped. And worse, if Dick, Wally, and Artemis had looked up any sooner, they would have discovered Kono.

The first one I can live with because I could easily explain the whole thing to everyone, I'm gonna have to one day, I'm just putting it off for now. I could probably escape pretty quickly from situation 2 and I could live with them know what happened to me in the past, besides, they could find that by looking in my file, civilian or League. But I could never live with situation 3.

'You alright kid?' A voice said in my head. Kono.

'I'm fine Kono.'

'You shouldn't worry so much. I will find a way to separate from you. A child your age should not have my burden.'

'Kono, I can handle it. I mean, at least I know you now, unlike when I was before my kidnapping. I used to fear my power.'

'Still kid. I'm almost 300,000 years old. And your just a child who fears rejection even though others have accepted you.' And with that he retreated back into his 'lair' as I call it. It's really just my seal.

I sigh and look out the window. How would they react to know their teammate had a demon sealed inside her?

* * *

 **Buh-Bam! It's finally done! So now we know the darkest secret Sapphire has. I promise you you'll find out more about the kidnapping secret in the next chapter. How ever, the Radiant Dawn one will not be fully explained until the 'last' chapter😈 See y'all next time!**


	8. Targets

September 7th

Taipei

19:20 NST

"This is Cat Grant, reporting from Taipei, where the historic peace summit between South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia has completely broken down. As a last resort, Prime Minister Tseng of South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia's General Singh Mann Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But who is it? Speculation has run from the Secretary General of the United Nations to Superman. But the man of steel seems unlikely, as I'm told the arbitrator is due to arrive by car, not cape, at any moment."

"What are we doing again, Roy?" I asked as I sat, hidden behind some shrubbery while Roy hid behind a pillar, dressed as in traditional Chinese clothes with some shades while Roy had a suit, also with shades.

"You know perfectly well what were doing. And it's Red Arrow in the field." He said before contacting Aqualad. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Aqualad."

"Red Arrow."

"I need access to the Justice League's database and the exact height of the League of Shadows Assassin known as Cheshire."

"You could've just asked me." I retorted, "She 5'6"."

"I don't exactly categorize that as reliable data."

"She 1.67 meter."

"Told ya. That's equal to 5'6"." He just gave me a stare that meant, 'be quiet.'

"She is 5'6". And exceptionally dangerous. Do you require back-up? "

"Please, the last thing I need is the Junior Justice League."

"Hey you already got me here, buddy." I said sarcastically.

"Because I'm suppose to be watching you while your brother's off world.", he said back as he finished with Aqualad, having located Cheshire.

"That and you needed my knowledge about the Shadows." I sung. It wasn't something I liked to advertise, but when I was younger, about 6 or 7, I don't like to remember, the Shadows kidnapped me for my demon. Worst year of my entire life, by far. It's not like it's a secret though, the League has it in my file, minus the demon part that's top secret, and the police have it in my civilian files. I just don't like to think about it.

That's when I noticed Roy getting his bow. I took that as an incentive to activate my ring, though I didn't equip my costume, only activated my powers.

The car carrying the mystery arbitrator pulled around the circle as Cat Grant continued to narrate the scene. Cheshire prepared to launch a missile at the car when Roy shot Cheshire, causing her to miss and send everyone into a panic.

Cheshire ran in and took down several of the guards. Red ran in and shot net arrow at the Cheshire, which she destroyed, before tackling her to the ground while I flew up and created a snow globe construct to contain the explosion from the missile.

Soon after that happened, Cheshire and Roy were surround by guards while I landed with my hands up and was surrounded by guards.

"We have just witnessed an assassination attempt live. Thankfully, no one seems to have been hurt, including our mystery arbitrator." I was walked over to Roy and Cheshire and turned just in time to see who it was.

"Lex Luthor? " 'We saved fucking Lex Luthor?! I should have just let the missile hit that son of a bitch.', I thought.

The police came and escorted Cheshire away while me and Roy stayed were still with the rest of the police, handcuffed no less. "We have confirmation. This one's Green Arrow's pal, Speedy and the small one's Green Lantern's kid, Comet."

"It's Red Arrow now." "I'm not small!"

"They must be questions.",the police captain said.

"Dàn bèi yīngxióng! "( **But were the** **heroes!** ) I said in Chinese. They ignored me.

"Lex Luthor vouches for them, Captain. Release the sidekicks. " Luthor told him.

"Ex-sidekick." "Protege or partner is the preferred term!"

"And we don't need any favors from you." he said as he and I started walking.

"Apologies. I didn't realize you wished to join the young lady behind bars." , he said in a sincere tone. Roy stops but now it was my turn to have my two cents.

"You may have everyone here fooled, Luthor, but we know what you are." I tell him.

"Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel, child. It just so that this time I'm on the side of the angels. " he says looking down on us.

We follow Luthor and his bodyguard inside to see the two leaders bickering.

"The violence outside has not helped the peace process." Cat Grant said into the camera.

"Hiring assassins, Li? Had you no one among your own troops to do the North's dirty work?"

" I need no assassins, Tseng. Such is the method of a Southern coward." The two said in their native language. Right now, I regret learning all the Asian languages. Those two are fuckin annoying!

"Tensions are running high and troops are massing on the border between the 2 countries. Right now, Lex Luthor seems to be the best, or only, hope for peace." she continues.

"Why should either side trust you?" I say with my arms crossed.

"Because Lexcorp is a company founded on peaceful enterprise for all humanity." I snickered at that thought.

"Cut the act, Luthor. I've got intel into Lexcorp's show companies to the sale of weapons in both Rhelasias. You're profiting off this war. So what's your angle?", Roy cut in.

"War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia. And isn't it better to have peace, even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?"

"That scoundrel may not survive to profit." "Cheshire failed, but the League of Shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled. I should know that better than anyone." I added to Roy's statement.

"Which does beg the question, who hired the League?"

"And were you really the target? Or was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?" Roy pondered. I was ready to get out of here at this point.

"Allow me to hire you to find out. " OKAY! Let me at 'im.

"Your money has blood on it, and I'm not here to make a buck."

"Ha ha ha. So you'll provide your services, but for free? I could live with that, Hero. " If I wasn't such a nice person, you'd be dead. Lucky for you, we don't kill.

"Now, excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save." He walked away, leaving me and Roy with his bodyguard. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. Shall we attempt some smiles for the camera?"

Roy grabbed my wrist and we left the building right there and then.

* * *

Now in uniform, I sat outside the cell, waiting for Roy to finish interrogating Cheshire. And then I heard an explosion. I burst into the room to see Cheshire escaping out of the cell. I helped Roy to his feet.

We ran up to the roof. Roy shot a rope arrow and zip-lined along that while I flew besides him. "I admire persistence, but", Cheshire threw shurikens at the line, snapping it. I caught Roy in glove and we landed on the roof.

Cheshire and Sportsmaster made it into the helicopter and took off. Roy grabbed me and shot another rope arrow at the helicopter that pulled us with it. Cheshire proceeded to cut the arrow down and before we could fall far, I beat my wings and we were hovering in the air.

"You tagged them, right?" I asked as he pulled out his tracker. "Of course I did."

* * *

Roy and I sat on the roof not far behind the assassins, watching them when Ra's al Ghul appeared. "Ra's al Ghul?", I said with venom in my voice. He continued to talk to the assassins before making perfect eye contact wit our location. "Perfect." Roy said.

I didn't wait a moment. As the assassins ran towards Red, I made a dash towards Ra's al Ghul. I decided hand to hand would be more effective than my ring only for him to stop by Ra. "So, the demon child's playing hero now."

"How'd you know that?", I said, taking a step back in surprise. "You really think I wouldn't recognize your fighting style? I am the one who taught you that style, wasn't I?"

"More like you forced me."

"Now, now child. You should respect your elders, especially one who knows your dark secret, no?", he said as he pushed my chin up, so that I was looking him straight in the eye.

I knew that he knew about Kono. And i knew that he wouldn't hesitate to reveal that secret if it meant destroying other's trust in me. As much as I am loyal to the Justice League, I'm more afraid of losing my friends. "What do you want?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Nothing at the moment. But your services will be needed one day. We'll be in contact." And with that he disappeared into the shadows, leaving a small communicator in my hand and I collapsed to my knees, tears in my eyes. I was torn between keeping my friends or betraying the ideal that raised me. I punched the ground. That's when I remembered Red. I turned in time to see him fall off the roof and the assassins leaving.

I saw a river running near me and assumed Red fell in there. I jumped in just as I remembered something. I can't swim! I felt myself sink before feeling a pair of arms grab me and then drag me up onto shore, a little ways away from the building.

"It's me. I may possibly be in over my head." I hear Roy say before he says to me,"Did you not think before you jumped into the water?"

As I opened my eyes, I turned to see Roy with a worried look on his face. "I was worried about you.", I said, looking away, embarrassed. "How'd things go with Ra's al Ghul?

I froze. He can't know about Ra blackmailing me. No one can. I don't want to lose my friends. Time to lie. "He got away before I could even land a hit." I tucked the communicator away I my pocket.

* * *

"The unification is unthinkable! Our peoples no longer have anything in common."

"Gentlemen, this is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things, such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony."

Me and Aqualad watched,as a waitress walked up, pushing a tea cart. Roy was on the stage with Luthor. We immediately recognized the waitress as Cheshire. "That is far enough, Cheshire." Aqualad said, holding out his water bearers while held out my ring(I was dressed in civvies now, wearing sunglasses to obscure my face). The reporters, as well as the diplomats stared at us and Cheshire. Her smirk faltered as she pushed a button the cart and sent it towards us.

Red Arrow drew his bow, Aqualad summoned the water in the area while I activated my ring, now in full costume. Red shot the cart as me and Aqualad made a barrier of green energy and water, taking the force of the explosion as we held off up the barrier before dropping it, exhausted.

"It's over Cheshire." Roy said as he pointed his bow at Cheshire as he joined me and Aqualad.

"You would think so." she said as a helicopter full of solider appeared. "Oh come on!" I said. The leaders ordered their guards at the helicopter as the assassins poured into the room. "You two take Sportsmaster. Cheshire's mine." Roy told us.

"So territorial, and only our third date." She said as she deflected one of Red's arrows. Aqualad and I flipped over her and made a dash for Sportsmaster. Aqualad formed two swing maces while I made a naginata.

Aqualad swung the mace as he deflected as I timed my hits, only to also be deflected. "You called another one of your little sidekick friends. But didn't you tell me they weren't in your league?" Aqualad got distracted by this comment as Sportsmaster knocked him down.

I spun the naginata above my head and then pointed it at Sportsmaster. A naginata required the use of finesse, not strength, which suited me perfectly. I swung it with percision as I deflected a mace meant for Aqualad as he rolled out of the way. I swung at his head but he ducked and pulled out a sword as Aqualad got up. Me and him continued to fight before Aqualad made two swords with his water bearers and joined me.

"Not bad, Lad and Lass. Better than your team did at Santa Prisca - and Bialya."

"How did you-" "Let's just say I have an inside source. Very inside."

We prepared our weapons when Red said, "Aqualad, Comet, let's end this." He shot an arrow at the sprinklers, breaking some causing them to start to flood the room. seeing what was happening, I flew over to Red and landed next to him as Aqualad created a sea serpent that took out most of the assassins.

Cheshire then threw a grenade into it's mouth as me and Red hopped down, filling the room with smoke. We started to cough like crazy, and whle we were distracted, an assassin jumped up and tried to attack the leaders, only to be shot down by Mercy. We turned to see that the room was empty.

"We owe you our lives, sir.", the leaders told Luthor.

"They owe him their lives?" Roy said, annoyance showing in his voice.

"Can I punch him yet?"

* * *

As the Rhelasians signed the peace treaty, the three of us made our exit.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor."Roy complained.

"Not for Luthor, for peace." I reminded him as we left the building.

"Beyond that, if Ra's and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit, the signing of the treaty renders their contract is over.", Aqualad said.

"Is it? I heard what Sportsmaster you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?"

I tensed at that. They cannot, I repeat, CANNOT, know that Ra's al Ghul is blackmailing me into helping him with who knows what.

"I cannot rule out the possibility. I will investigate quietly."

"Not tell them?" Roy said shocked.

"I don't not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off. Comet, do not inform the rest of the team of this devlopment." I only gave him a simple nod. I'm not a mole, yet hopefully he never contacts me, but I don't need them knowing. I don't need to lose my friends.

"Good luck with that." Roy said as he started to walk off, telling me to come with him.

"One moment, my friends. Tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help, or the Justice League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the cave."

"You're right. The team deserves, has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff, but if you need me, I'll be there."Roy responded and they shock hands.

"Another thing, why was Comet with you?" he asked.

"He was suppose to be watching me while Hal's off world but he dragged me all the way to Taipei for this mission and now I would very much like get home because I have school tommorrow.

* * *

 **OMG! TWO CHAPTERS in ONE WEEK! Amazing. Anyways, I'm hopping on the "sidekick got blackmailed" bandwagon. See ya next time(Sorry this chapter was so long.)**


	9. Homefront

September 22nd  
Coast City Academy  
9:45 PDT

The bell signifying the end of first period rang as me and Tori gathered our stuff. School had been in for less than two weeks and I already was wishing for summer.

"Why is life so painful! I don't have time to do all this work!" I complained to my BFF.

"Says the girl who finishes her homework in under an hour." Tori responded as she adjusted the white band around her arm.

We walked out into the courtyard and crossed over into the club building . It was our study hall period and damn, would I try to use it. Keyword, try. When we walked into the room we were immediately ambushed by Carter. "Hey! Look at this new picture I drew!", he said excitedly with his distinct Italian accent as he thrust a notepad towards us. It was a picture of what looked like a girl in a maid's dress and a young boy.

"Carter, leave the poor girls alone. God knows how much you've annoyed me with all your ranting about that picture." A distinctly female British accent said. We looked and saw Scarlet grab Carter by the collar and drag him back to a seat.

"He can't sit still for one minute, can he?", a voice said behind us with the slightest hint of a Kenyan accent. "You know Carter, Richard, can't sit still if his life depended on it." Tori said as she plopped down in a bean bag chair.

Me and Richard took a seat on opposite sides of the same table, glaring at each other. The room we were in was one of the club rooms in the Club wing. The school was split up into several wings. The main four are the administration, the elementary school, the middle school and the high school. Asides from that, there is also the arts wing, the sports wing, the student council wing, and the club wing. They all centered around the courtyard. The only two entrances was the street entrance(which was at the administrative wing) and the docks(which was near the courtyard).

(Here's a map for a better view-

)

The room we were in, more specifically, was our club room. We formed it at the same time as the DotS Crew so most people call it the DotS Crew club. We had some equipment in here but mostly we just use it to hang out and have meetings.

The room is the size of a regular classroom with bean bags scattered across the room due to a bean bag fight last week. There were two circular tables with four chairs each along with three recording stations lining one of the walls. There was also one big rectangular table against the back wall under a window and a TV with some consoles on in one of the corners. Random posters lined the walls along with some pictures of memorable moments.

I pulled out my tablet from my backpack and opened my email. I checked to see if my 'special request' to the school board about a new history teacher had been approved. So far, nothing yet. I sighed and decided to focus on something else. I looked up and saw Richard was still glaring at me. "What do you want bird brain?"

"I need to talk to you." He responded. "About what?" "Just stuff."

"What? Can't be anymore specific bird brain?" I snapped back. "Why don't you just shut up and listen glitter wings?" He snarled.

"I can speak for however long I want ya idiot!", I said standing up. "Oh. Look at me. I'm the impolite princess!", He said standing up as well.

"Don't call me princess!"

"What ya gonna do about it princess?"

"I'm gonna punch you that's what's gonna happen falcon boy!"

"You wanna go butterfly girl!"

And with that, we quickly devolved into yelling at each other with the occasional profanity. Just for the record, Richard never got to tell me what he was thinking about. I heard Tori sigh and continue on with her phone while Scarlet tried to control Carter.

Twenty minutes later, Tori finally decided to pull apart me and Richard. "You two are gonna sit here and not argue for the rest of the period, got it?" Tori said in a serious voice. We both scuffed and turned away from each other.

Tori sighed and sat back on the bean bag. "Can't you two be in a room without arguing?"

Just a normal day at Coast City Academy.

The rest of the day passed as per normal. We left the club room for the rest of our classes, me and Richard tried to rip each others heads off at lunch, we had our student council meeting last period and then we met up near the docks after school ended.

"Ready to record some videos?", Scarlet said as she waited on the boat with the others. "Sure am!" Tori and Carter said in sync as they ran past me onto the boat. Richard was already sitting there, staring at his phone.

Just before I got on, I felt an arm swing around my shoulders. "What? Too good to say goodbye to your boyfriend?"

I flipped around and saw Micheal. "Of course not!" I said excitedly as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Richard growl slightly. "Off to film more videos I see?" He said as he put his arm around my waist.

"It's the power couple of the year! Star basketball player Micheal Hernandez and student council president Sapphire Jordan going strong after 6 months! Magnifique! Il fera la prochaine édition!" I heard as a camera flash went off.

"Noëlle , you ruined the moment!" Tori shouted. There stood Noëlle Kingsman, a junior, editor of the school newspaper, and one of my good friends. "I couldn't miss this occasion parfaite!"

"Guess it's time for me to leave now sweetie.", Micheal said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards the gym. Noëlle snapped one more picture of us, before running off to join her friends Algis and Megumi, who were standing by the railing waiting for her. I giggled as I watched Noëlle yell Algis's ear off. I looked back at the boat and took a seat next to Richard.

"Lovebirds much?" he said to me.

"That's rich coming from someone whose never gonna have a girlfriend."

"Say that again!"

And so me and Richard descended into another pointless argument, I swear I saw everyone else on the boat (that would be Scarlet, Tori, and Carter) face palmed.

"And that's it for today's video. Hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave a comment below telling us, whatever really. Until next time, bye bye!"

I shut the camera off and leaned back in my chair. Outside my door, I could hear Richard and Carter in the kitchen yelling about what I think was...cream puffs? What? As far as I knew, Tori and Scarlet were each working on solo videos leaving me alone and with blissful quiet.

Peace and quiet for once in my hectic life and I'm not talking about my superhero life, well not the one where I'm Comet at least. Just when I was settling into the peace, I hear my watch start beeping of the hook. I sigh and see that it looks like a distress signal from the cave.

I was confused for a minute thinking if it was mistake. I had been avoiding them since the Taipai mission. Not only because of what happened with Ra, but also because it brought back too many bad memories.

Not wanting to risk it, I decided to go check it out. I quickly scribbled a note to Tori, explaining where I went before pulling out a small device from my pocket.

I had made it over the summer. It was a pocket zeta-tube that I had meant to show the league but forgot. I punched in my destination and it teleported me away.

When I walked into the cave, I was confronted with an unexpected and shocking sight. My friends, teammates on the floor, not moving. I rushed over and took the pulse of the closest person, Conner. I sighed in relief when I found one and a smile crossed my face when I saw the gentle rise and fall of their chest.

That's when another thought crossed my mind, who did this? That's when I heard a sound. I materialized my costume and formed a naginata. I crept quietly over my teammates and pressed the communicator in my ear. "Cave to Watchtower. This is Sapphire. I found the team had been taken down but they were only unconscious. I believe there is someone-" I stopped at the sound of metal behind me. I turned to see Red Tornado.

"Mr. Tornado, what happ- Aggh!" Before I knew what happened, I felt myself thrown into the wall, the naginata disappearing and I let out a shriek of pain. I fell to the ground, barely conscious. Through my slowly blurring vision, I saw too more robots nearly identical to Red Tornado appear before I passed out.

"Sapphire! Come on tyke, wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw to the face of my brother. "Hey Hal. What's up?" I said with a small smile. He crushed me in a hug and over his shoulder, I saw the rest of the mentors, Superman, Captain Atom and Black Canary. My flushed with embarrassment. "Hal, you can let go of me now." I said in a quiet voice.

He reluctantly released me and that's when I realized I was the only one awake. "Sapphire, what happened." Batman said. I shuddered. "I-I-I'm not sure. All I know is that Red Tornado threw me into a wall and he was there with some other androids before I blacked out."

It wasn't long before the others started to wake up. As soon as the first of them woke up, I retreated behind my brother. This was the most interaction I'd had with them, asides from training, since the Taipai and that was only Aqualad. Didn't help that Taipai brought back bad memories AND the fact that Ra was BLACKMAILING ME!

Hal didn't say anything as I hid behind him, but gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. He knew I didn't want the team knowing about my demon though I knew he wanted me to tell them. That would help me get out of being blackmailed BUT I don't want to risk my friendships that I've already strained enough.

Artemis was the last one to wake up. At this point, I had snuck away from my brother and sat in the rafters of the cave, my knees pressed to my chest. "Sapphire, I know your up there." I heard Robin call after the mentors had left the room.

I sighed and hopped down. "Hey guys. Long time no see?" I said unsurely.

"Where have you been?! We rarely see you asides from when you actually show up for training." Artemis yelled at me. 'Be brave Sapphire, be brave.', I thought to myself.

"Would you believe me if I said I was avoiding you because that's the actual truth." I said nervously.

"Avoiding us! What for!" KF yelled.

"You try being reminded of the worst time in your life !" I almost screamed.

And then my face flushed embarrassment. "S-s-s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to yell a-at you guys."

"What do you mean, 'worst time in your life'? Haven't you been with the league your whole life?" M'gann asked innocently. It probably shocked her when I started crying.

I felt myself held in a hug by Wally and I cried into his shoulder. All the emotions and guilt that had built up over the past few weeks came pouring out. "I'm such a terrible friend." I mumbled into his shoulder. As I heard Wally explain what happened to me, I felt even guiltier about the fact I might end up betraying my friends.

 **So, it's break between episodes time. So quick recap about what the hell I just wrote, the Team now knows that she was kidnapped by Shadows and she's feeling extra guilty about being blackmailed by Ra. On top of that I kinda realized that I didn't clarify that only the JL know about her demon. Translations time!**

Magnifique! Il fera la prochaine édition! - Magnificent! It will make the next edition!

occasion parfaite - perfect opportunity

 **Now on to Alpha Male.**


	10. Alpha Male

September 23rd  
Mount Justice  
6:34 EDT

"Thanks. But no, thanks."

"Yeah. What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly! Leave the bowl."

I sighed and set my head down on the table, wings tucked against me. We spent the night at the cave after the whole Reds fiasco and my mini breakdown. I made them swear not to tell anyone that I cried.

Out of all of us, I was the only one dressed in civilian clothing. I had on a white t-shirt with a green hoodie with two dark blue stripes on the front and down both of the sleeves. It was paired with a pair of brown shorts with a brown belt and black boots. My hair was tied in a single braid with a small blue ribbon on the end and my blue butterfly wings were materialized.

I looked over and saw Kaldur talking to Batman. I presumed that they were talking about what had happened yesterday. And then I saw Superboy launch and grab Kaldur. I immediately flew over and got between the two of them. "Conner, stand do-"

He shoved me out of the way and I stumbled back, but caught my balance as he continued to yell at Kaldur.

"Conner what are you doing?" M'gann asked as she flew over.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!", he yelled. I instantly knew Kaldur must have told Batman about the suspicions of a mole from Taipai and Conner over heard.

" You knew?"

"But didn't tell us?"

"I sought to protect the team from-" Kaldur started but was cut off by Artemis.

"Protect us from what, knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

"You almost died!" Conner said to M'gann, concerned. If they were hiding they were dating, they did a horrible job.

"Enough."

Batman silenced the team and Conner released Kaldur. I made a move to stand between Conner and Kaldur. I cast a worried glance up at Kaldur before looking back towards Batman

"With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift. "

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." As Captain Marvel said that, the first thought that crossed my mind was 'Oh great. Leave the 10 year old in charge of the teenagers.' Yes, I knew Captain Marvel wasn't really an adult, just looked like on. Didn't take a genius to know that and I'm pretty sure Batman knows as well.

Conner made a move to say something to Kaldur, but I took another step between them and glared up at him. I was a good amount shorter than Superboy so was basically able to ignore me. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-" he started towards before being stopped by Batman.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us. " He said giving them a glare. "I have another assignment for this team." A newspaper article appeared.

""Gotham Mayor attacked by guerilla gorilla"?", I asked slightly chuckling at the play on words. My teammates didn't think the same.

"Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

Is it just me or are Dick and Wally doing most of the complaining? Batman gave us a glare.

"I never joke about the mission. I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." , He turned to Kaldur, "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

The team minus Kaldur walked off but not before Wally slipped in a last comment, "Hmph. Your team."

I looked up at Kaldur. "Kaldur, should I-"

"No. Do not tell them you knew. It will only create a wider rift." And he walked towards the bioship, with me hot on his heels.

Right before we got on the ship, we heard Robin and Wally talking.

"-for Red fiasco. Doesn't trust us."

Wally noticed us or at least Kaldur. "It's a big club." Before getting on the ship.

I couldn't help but worry. Was this the end of the Team?

September 23rd  
Northern India  
21:36 IST

I exited last as we landed in the Indian jungle. I dulled the light I gave off, switched the white on my costume to black and made the green a darker green.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters." Aqualad said but that's when it all went downhill.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

"It's recon. We know what to do."

"Kid, Robin-"

"The 3 of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us."

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole? "

KF and Robin were gone.

"Come on. I'll keep you safe."

"You're my boyfriend, Connor, not my keeper."

"Stop behaving like a character from a seventies sitcom."

"I just want to protect you."

"Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health."

Miss Martain and Artemis stormed off.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge."

"I am-"

Superboy leaped into the night.

"I'm just gonna, um, gooooo. Sooo..." I said hesitantly, but when he didn't say anything, I took off into the sky. Well, that went well.

As I flew over the jungle, I took the time to relax. The air was brisk and relaxing. I landed in a clearing and started walking. I could at least help with the mission while everyone's mad at everyone.

It seemed pretty quite until I felt the ground start shaking. I looked up saw 4 rhinos burst out of the forest. 'Shit.' I started running in the opposite direction, rhinos hot on my tail.

"That is not what a rhinos' suppose to look like!" I said as I ran faster through the jungle. 'Turn and fight Sapphire!' I suddenly heard Kono shout in my head.

"I am NOT hurting the innocent animals!"

'They are not innocent if they're trying to kill you!' He said as I took a right and that led right to a cliff. I turned back towards the forest.

'Use that giant brain of yours! They're all wearing inhibitor collars aren't they?'

"They are?" I said cluelessly.

'Did you not see them BEFORE you started running!'

"Well thanks for the info!" I said as the rhinos approached. I manfestied some needles are took a stance as the rhinos burst out of the forest.

'What are you waiting for!'

"Give it a second..." I took aim. "Now!" I shouted as I threw eight needles at the rhinos. They hit their marks, right at what held the collars together. They sparked and fell of the rhinos.

The rhinos stopped right in front of me and then turned and went back into the forest. I dropped on the ground. "That went well."

 _Link established.(MM)_

 _And here comes the arguing.(S)_

 _Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?(AR)_

 _Listen, please.(AQ)_

 _Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that.(KF)_

 _Hey, Kaldur, KF. and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves.(R)_

 _If he did, he wouldn't tell you.(AR)_

 _Hey, ever been chased by giant rhinos, it's not fun_. I say over the link as I pulled myself up.

 _Superboy, are you online or just pouting?(MM)_

 _Busy. Call back later.(SB)_

 _What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us.(KF)_

 _He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant.(R)_

 _How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?(AR)_

 _Or if Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?(MM)_

 _Or if some of us avoid us?(R)_

 _Hey! That one part of the Taipai mission was- shit. You weren't suppose to know I was on that mission.(S)_

 _You knew there was a mole and didn't tell us!(AR)_

 _Hey-(S)_

 _Did you two really think Rob or I could have been the mole? We've known each other for years!(KF)_

 _Trust is a two-way street, and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them.(MM)_

 _Not that we'd do that. Never.(AR)_

 _Enough. Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him.(AQ)_

 _Under your leadership? I don't think-(KF)_

 _This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that team, I am in command here.(AQ)_

Well then, that was interesting.

I landed in a tree next to Miss Martain. _Comet and I will fly over.(MM)_

 _Negatory. The field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound.(KF)_

 _Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap.(R)_

 _I see a target.(AR)_

 _Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you.(AQ)_

Aqualad ran up to the shield made an opening.

 _Now!_

Artemis shot an arrow through the opening and disabled the shield. We joined Aqualad on the ground when I noticed a monkey. 'Great.'

I formed two daggers as an alarmed blared. "Is it just me or can we never actually do a SUCCESSFUL stealth mission!"

The monkeys came storming off the roof. I took noticed that they were also wearing collars. I slashed the collar of the first monkey my sight. "Remove their collars!" Aqualad shouted.

'Yeah, I got that figured out.' I thought as I slashed another collar off. Then a gorrila holding a freaking machine gun came out!

Miss Martian tried sneak past him but got knocked out. KF took a running start but bounced off him. "So this is the guerrilla gorilla!" I shouted. I formed a fist and knocked him through the wall.

We ran in through the opening to see the Brain. "It's the Brain!" KF shouted.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain." Artemis retorted back.

"Not a brain, the Brain."

"In the flesh, so to speak. Mallah." He said at the gorilla pulled out a remote. Pylons appeared from the floor and we were knocked down.

Miss Martian, Superboy, now.(AQ)

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to grab the remote and disabled the pylons. Then Superboy punched a hole in the wall behind the gorilla. A giant white wolf jumped the gorilla. While the rest of team dealt with the gorilla, I was deflecting shots from the Brain while Aqualad released Captain Marvel.

Eventually, we had them surrounded." Try it. I hate monkeys." Superboy said.

"No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." And the Brain turned into a deadly looking weapon.

"Au revoir, mes amis." And he started making a werid noise.

"Get down! "

I put up a green shield and the room went dark. Until the lights came back on and they were gone. I lowered the shield.

" Wait, that big weapon thing was...a light switch?"

"That's the last of the collars?" The tiger growled in response to Captain Marvel.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" He growled again.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." and the tiger took off.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." 'How has no one realized he's a kid yet!' I sighed from where I stood next to Robin. I looked over at Conner and M'gann who were with the wolf and Wally.

I walked over and looked at Conner's shoulder. "Okay, your coming with me to get that patched up." I said to him he looked like he was about to argue but M'gann gave him a stare. I smirked and we walked over towards the bioship.

"Look, I need to know, why did you and Comet keep the mole intel a secret?" We all heard this and stopped, waiting for Kaldur to talk. I beat him to it. "The tip came from Sportsmaster." I said, running up in front.

"What? You can't trust him!" Artemis shouted.

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information." Aqualad said.

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded." Robin finished.

"But we had to consider it might be true." I stated at looked at Kaldur.

"Yes. As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor." he stated.

"Hate to say it, but makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down."

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" KF said. We all raised our hands. " Guess it's unanimous." Captain Marvel said and shook Aqualad's hand.

"See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad said surprised.

"Nope, gotta fly." and Captain Marvel took off.

"Comet, are you gonna stop avoiding us?" KF asked with a smirk. I smiled.

"I solemnly swear I will spend more time with the team." I said and I got on the bioship.

"So, what are you gonna call him?"

"What's wrong with Wolf?"

"Generic, but acceptable."

"Conner! I still need to wrap that wound!"

Everything's back to normal for now at least.


End file.
